1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a female terminal having a function of preventing an excessive deformation of an elastic contact piece.
2. Description of Related Art
A female terminal having an excessive flexure-preventing construction is disclosed in Examined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 59-3987. As shown in FIG. 6, a window hole is formed on both side walls (b) of a box-shaped body part (a), and a contact portion (e) is extended at both side edges of an elastic contact piece (d) such that an end portion of the contact portion (e) faces the window hole (c). When the elastic contact piece (20) is flexed, the contact portion (e) is brought into contact with the lower edge of the window hole (c) to prevent the elastic contact piece (d) from deforming excessively.
In the female terminal of the above-described type, the lower edge of the window hole (c) serving as a receiving portion is a part of the side wall (b). Thus, the window hole (c) has a high degree of strength, whereas the contact portion (e) is easily deformed or bent from its root portion because a small portion of the contact portion (e) contacts the elastic contact piece (d) and thus a force concentrates thereon.
The deformation of the contact portion (e) can be prevented by enlarging the contact portion (e) and the window hole (c) so that the contact portion (e) is received in a wide area to disperse the force. But when the window hole (e) is enlarged, the strength of the side wall (b) is reduced.
A female terminal is also disclosed in Examined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 3-685. As shown in FIG. 7, in the female terminal, a side wall (g) is cut to form a receiving piece (h) projecting inward. The receiving piece (h) receives the side edge of an elastic contact piece (i). Because the elastic contact piece (i) is received in a wide area, the amount of deformation of the elastic contact piece (i) is small. But the receiving piece (h) is easily flexed and thus has a low degree of strength.